Rose d'onyx
by OtoKamen
Summary: Oui, le thème de la St-Valentin est vu et revu, mais le couple n'est pas banal ! Je tiens à remercier NanouLuce pour m'avoir aidé et encouragé à faire ça ! Je tâcherai de poster tous les vendredis. Si ça peut vous intéresser, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mon GaLe ou mon GaLux (oui, je me fais de l'auto-pub xD) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine !
1. J-3 : Détresse

(NB : je sais que le 14/02, au Japon, les filles doivent offrir des chocolats aux garçons, mais pour l'intérêt général et pour faciliter l'écriture, j'ai préféré faire une fête des amoureux version européenne. Voilà, salut !)

Elfman était assis à un des tabourets du bar, la tête posée dans le creux de la main, le coude sur la table, un ennui profond dessiné sur le visage.

Il soupirait en regardant Natsu et Grey se battre, Erza leur crier dessus, Levy discuter avec Wendy et Lucy, Luxus écouter de la musique tout seul à l'étage, l'unité Raijin parler au bar à côté de Cana qui se saoulait… Des situations habituelles, en somme.

En réalité, Elfman était perdu dans ses pensées. A quoi il pensait, ça, même lui ne le savait pas vraiment…

Quelques instants après, il fut tiré de sa torpeur par la douce voix d'une barmaid :

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Mirajane, intriguée de voir le jeune homme si tracassé et démoralisé.

\- Oui, grande sœur, ça va…

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. Quelque chose te préoccupe ? dit la serveuse qui tira un tabouret en arborant un sourire chaud et radieux.

\- Touché, avoua le mage en soufflant à nouveau. Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Le 11 février, et alors ? »

Le transformiste lança un regard appuyé à Mira, qui comprit presque instantanément :

« Oui, c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, mais tu n'es obligé d'offrir de cadeau à personne, ça tombe bien !

\- Justement, grande sœur, je n'ai personne à qui offrir de cadeau. Tu trouves ça normal, pour un homme ? déclara un Elfman plutôt triste.

\- Aaah… C'est ça qui te gêne…

\- Quand je regarde les autres, je ne vois que des couples qui commencent à se former, et l'autre chose que je vois, c'est que moi, je reste seul… Ça me déprime…

\- Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Evergreen. Ce n'est plus le cas ? chuchota Mirajane pour ne pas qu'elle ne l'entende.

\- Je l'aime bien, mais c'est tout. Et les filles, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… Enfin, façon de parler, hein… corrigea le blond précipitamment.

\- Oui oui, j'ai bien compris, répondit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son petit rire malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Elfman, comme un appel au secours.

\- C'est si important pour toi, cette fête ? questionna Mira d'un ton rassurant. »

Le jeune mage acquiesça en guise de réponse.

« Alors il faut d'abord que tu trouves une personne qui est chère à tes yeux, expliqua l'aînée. Quelqu'un que tu apprécies particulièrement et à qui tu veux avouer tes sentiments, qu'ils soient amoureux ou pas. Ensuite, choisis un cadeau que la personne aimera ou, selon la teneur de ta déclaration, lui fera comprendre ou réaliser ce que tu attends d'elle et de votre relation. C'est simple, dans les faits, la pratique est peut-être plus stressante mais je t'assure que ça vaut le coup !

\- Merci, grande sœur, merci ! T'es vraiment un homme ! s'écria le blond de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Bon courage ! conclut cette dernière qui gardait son sourire éclatant. »

Elfman alla donc faire le tour de la guilde pour trouver la personne que son cœur désignera comme celle qui recevra la plus belle des déclarations. Il était si motivé et euphorique que certains furent assez surpris et inquiets de son comportement !

Seulement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de fastidieuses recherches, Elfman rencontra un nouveau problème : il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la personne avec qui il voudrait passer la Saint-Valentin...


	2. J-3 : Apparition

Elfman s'était de nouveau assis sur le tabouret, et réfléchissait encore et toujours… À qui il pouvait offrir un cadeau ? D'ailleurs, quel cadeau allait-il offrir ?

À la première question, il n'avait pas de réponse : ses sœurs en avaient déjà reçu beaucoup trop les années précédentes puisque le blond ne s'intéressait en réalité qu'à deux filles : Mirajane et Lisanna.

Or, cette année, il voulait marquer le coup en trouvant la personne pour qui il éprouverait de la gentillesse, de la sympathie, de l'amitié ou même de l'amour en fait, il en avait assez de voir tant de couples se former autour de lui sans en faire partie (oui, il y a bien Evergreen, mais s'il y a une chose qu'Elfman sait, c'est que quand il y a l'étincelle, il s'en aperçoit tout de suite, et le problème est qu'il ne ressent rien pour la belle aux cheveux châtains).

Pour ce qui était de la deuxième question, il n'en avait pour le moment aucune idée non plus, mais ce n'était pas grave : le transformiste, suivant les conseils de l'aînesse, trouvera le cadeau parfait pour la personne parfaite, la plus méritante de l'offre du cadeau et des sentiments d'Elfman.

Il appréciait tous les membres de la guilde, donc aucune fée ne se démarquait plus que les autres : en bref, la situation n'avançait pas… Elfman saura exactement à qui donner son cadeau : ce sera la personne à qui il voudra faire plaisir, celle qui lui fera dire : « Je sais ! C'est avec elle que je veux passer la journée du 14, j'en suis sûr ! »

Mais cette personne ne venait pas. Le jeune mage avait beau attendre et réfléchir, personne ne se présentait ni devant lui, ni dans son esprit…

Soudain, pendant qu'il pensait, le blond fut interrompu :

« Hé, Strauss, ça va ? T'es tout pensif, tout déprimé ! s'écria Gajil en accostant le principal concerné.

\- Hein ? Oui oui, ça va, dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- On dirait pas. À quoi tu penses ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant à son tour sur le tabouret d'à-côté.

\- Oh, à rien, répondit-il, je m'ennuie, c'est tout…

\- Bien sûr, Strauss, bien sûr, souffla l'homme percé, visiblement peu persuadé. Je sais que tu penses à la Saint-Valentin.

\- Ouais… avoua-t-il. Un homme, ça cache ses sentiments, non ? Je ne sais pas à qui offrir quoi, pour tout te dire…

\- Ah, mon pauvre Elfman, déclara le Dragon Slayer en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Elfman, qui fut un peu surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir de cette bouche, on est dans le même cas, toi et moi…

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne comptes pas demander à Levy d'être ta valentine ?

\- Non, pas forcément, rétorqua le brun comme si c'était une évidence. Au pire, si dans trois jours on est toujours tous seuls, on n'aura qu'à se mettre tous les deux ! »

Et Gajil partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Ce chapitre-là est très court, mais je n'ai qu'une heure par semaine de dispo pour écrire, alors c'est pas évident avec les cours ^^ ! Et comme la semaine prochaine, c'est Noël, le chapitre 3 sera un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonnes vacances à tous et à vendredi prochain !]**


	3. J-3 : Plaisanterie

Elfman ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que lui avait dit Gajil : il retournait la phrase dans sa tête, il cherchait le sens qu'elle pouvait avoir… Il en conclut que c'était simplement une blague.

''C'est vrai qu'il a des goûts et un humour plutôt particuliers… Il n'empêche que c'était… bizarre. Enfin bref, pensa le blond.''

Le transformiste était toujours un peu troublé, aussi il décida de faire une pause et de se recentrer sur le 14, qui était dans 72 heures, autant dire qu'il ne devait pas traîner. Il rentra alors chez lui.

(…)

Elfman ouvrit la porte de son appartement (oui, c'était SON appartement, ses sœurs logeaient à Fairy Hills, et heureusement, parce qu'avec le désordre et en considérant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique chambre, elles dormiraient par terre !) et s'assit sur son canapé blanc (il n'y avait en fait pas beaucoup de décoration, seulement beaucoup de meubles, tout était très neutre et très calme : malgré le manque flagrant de personnalité de la maison, on s'y sentant bien et en sécurité.) et s'allongea ensuite nonchalamment dessus en fermant les yeux.

Il avait l'air de dormir, mais malgré sa respiration profonde et détendue, il cogitait : ce qui lui avait dit Gajil lui trottait encore dans la tête. Il avait beau chercher une signification, quelque chose clochait à propos de ça, et il ne savait pas déterminer ce que c'était…

Au bout de ces instants de réflexion qui ne lui apportèrent guère de réponse, il se résigna à aller demander au principal intéressé en allant directement chez lui. Il savait où il habitait puisque c'était son voisin !

Enfin, pas vraiment, mais les deux maisons n'étaient qu'à quelques centaines de mètres l'une de l'autre (ils étaient les seuls en lisière de la Forêt de l'Est, qui se situait à près d'un kilomètre du centre-ville.)

Elfman remit sa veste, qu'il avait quitté, et sortit de chez lui. Il ferma la porte, se tourna et s'aperçut que le soleil se couchait : il voyait un orbe orangé teinter le ciel d'une chaleur rose ou jaune, les nuages effleurés par la lueur du crépuscule étaient immobiles et complétaient le tableau lumineux qui s'offrait à lui : une agréable brise caressait ses cheveux blancs en lui chantant la douce berceuse du soir : après avoir contempler le paysage, Elfman se mit en route.

(…)

Il arriva, au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, devant la maison de Gajil : il ne s'attarda pas et cogna le heurtoir contre la porte.

Quelques instants après, un grand brun percé apparut avec une serviette autour de la taille, ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinant d'eau sur son corps bronzé.

« Strauss ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? dit le Dragon Slayer en se grattant la tête.

\- Je viens juste te demander quelques chose, déclara timidement le mage.

\- Ah OK, désolé… Vas-y, demande.

\- En fait, je… voulais savoir si… commença un Elfman hésitant et ayant un peu plus chaud à chaque seconde, d'où le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues. Je voulais que tu m'expliques ce que tu entends par « passer la Saint-Valentin ensemble ».

\- Quoi, ça ? T'inquiètes pas, c'était une blague ! répondit Gajil en riant _[gihi !]_.

\- Ah d'accord… Excuse-moi, alors, souffla le transformiste un peu honteux. »

Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant plus d'une minute avant que le brun décide de briser ce silence :

« C'était tout ?..

\- Hein ? Euh oui ! Oui, c'était tout.

\- Cool. Bon ben, à demain, Elfman !

\- Oui, à demain… conclut-il en souriant, essayant de cacher ses pensées »

Il appuya son sourire en regardant le brun rentrer chez lui et tourna les talons en direction de son appartement.

''Il était beaucoup plus jovial et enthousiaste que d'habitude…''

(…)

Le blond arriva enfin chez lui, et il était épuisé, c'est pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine de manger quoi que ce soit, et alla se coucher.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Comme promis, cette semaine, j'ai fait quelque chose de plus long, et je vous cacherai pas que je suis très content de ce chapitre, qui vous donnera envie de connaître la suite, j'espère ^^ ! J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 4, mais je n'en suis pas satisfait et je pense pouvoir faire bien mieux, je vais donc très certainement le réécrire. Sinon, rien d'autre à dire que joyeux Noël et à la semaine prochaine !]**


	4. J-2 : Contact

12 février, il est 7h04. On peut apercevoir l'aurore qui se mélange au ciel sombre au loin. Elfman se réveille, il a très bien dormi même s'il a eu plutôt froid. Il se frotte les yeux puis s'étire en baillant.

Il se lève et se rend compte qu'il est encore très tôt : il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi matinal. Il sort tout de même de sa chambre à pas lourds et atterrit dans sa cuisine : il ne prend pas la peine d'allumer puisqu'il va s'habiller et partir directement à la guilde (il ne déjeunait pas, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui de jeûner, il n'aimait pas manger le matin.) : il s'exécute avant de sortir de son appartement.

Sur le chemin, Elfman réfléchit à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire aujourd'hui, même s'il sait qu'à part déprimer et stresser de plus en plus pour la Saint-Valentin, sa journée ne va pas être plus remplie que ça.

Arrivé à destination, le blond se rend compte à quel point il arrivait tôt, puisqu'en pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il n'y trouve que Mirajane et [comme par hasard…] Gajil, assis encore et toujours dans le fond.

Il s'avance vers le bar d'un pas toujours aussi motivé que les jours précédents et salut sa sœur qui lui répond en souriant :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mieux, dis-moi… Toujours le même problème ?

\- Ouais, toujours… dit le mage en soupirant.

\- Tu as trouvé un cadeau ?

\- Non…

\- Ni la personne à qui l'offrir non plus ?

\- Non plus…

\- Je comprends… Mais il ne te reste que deux jours… Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? interrogea la serveuse.

\- Non, grande sœur, aucune, souffla le transformiste en s'asseyant sur un tabouret en en posant la tête sur la table. Et je ne veux pas choisir quelqu'un au hasard, je veux que ce soit quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un qui compte pour moi… Mais je ne vois personne qui pourrait être ce quelqu'un…

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, Elfman, je suis désolée, dit la barmaid d'un ton navré en posant un verre à coté de la tête de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit ce dernier en attrapant le verre, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose…

\- Salut ! »

Elfman serra son verre tellement fort qu'il éclata dans sa main, lui faisait une entaille dans la paume : Gajil était arrivé derrière lui sans prévenir.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Refais plus ça, d'accord ? Cria Elfman en tremblant à l'intention du Dragon Slayer !

\- Gihi ! Tu m'avais oublié, Strauss ?

\- Gajil…

\- Me regarde pas comme ça, Mirajane ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Disons ça, oui…

\- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda le brun.

\- Oh, de rien… rétorqua Mira.

\- Elfman, ça va ? Tu t'es fais mal ? s'exclama le Gajil en regardant la main du blessé.

\- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas, je suis un homme.

\- Laisse-moi voir, ça a l'air sérieux…

\- Non, je t'assure, ça va, ajouta le blond en reculant sa main.

\- Je veux juste regarder… insista-t-il en prenant la main du mage.

\- T'es pas Wendy, si ? A quoi ça va te servir de regarder ? aboya le blond en tirant sur son bras pour se libérer de l'emprise du Dragon Slayer.

\- Calme-toi, je veux voir, c'est tout ! rétorqua-t-il en tirant plus fort.

\- Mais lâche-moi ! »

Soudain, Elfman tira trop fort et bascula vers l'arrière en entraînant Gajil dans sa chute :

« Bravo !

\- Oh ça va, je voulais juste regarder.

\- Ca t'aurait pas avancé, si ?.. »

\- Fallait quand même me laisser faire.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas à… »

Elfman fut coupé dans son élan en remarquant que sa main et celle de Gajil étaient restées l'une dans l'autre. Aussitôt, Gajil retira sa main, et presque d'un air gêné, il poursuivit en disant :

« T'as pas à ?..

\- A… A… t'obéir, je voulais dire, ajouta le blond avec un regard vague et pensif et les sourcils froncés. »

Mira regardait la scène sans un mot, et crut apercevoir un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant chez son frère...

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Ce chapitre aussi est long par rapport au reste, mais je l'ai réécrit directement à l'ordi, ce que je ne fais pas, donc l'inspiration et le temps supplémentaire ont fait que celui-ci est plus long et meilleur que sa version 1.0 ^^. En tout cas, j'espère que les vacances et les fêtes se passent bien pour vous, et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon Réveillon et de vous dire : à vendredi prochain ^^ !]**


	5. J-2 : Incompréhension

Mirajane regardait les deux hommes avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Elle le dissimula rapidement et dit à son frère :

« Elfman, reste-là et attends Wendy. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- OK, grande sœur.

\- Je vais faire du rangement, je te laisse avec Gajil. »

Elle conclut cette phrase par un petit rire étouffé avant de se diriger vers le sous-sol : le blond fut intrigué, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, sans compter que le Dragon Slayer l'interpella :

« Du coup.

\- Oui ! s'écria le transformiste en se tournant vers le brun, ce qui le fit sursauter.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu si tôt ?

\- Je… n'arrivais pas à dormir… répondit timidement Elfman.

\- Pareil. »

Le grand mage baissait la tête, un peu honteux : Gajil aurait juré qu'il rougissait.

« Heu… Ça va ? demanda-t-il en le voyant se comporter aussi bizarrement.

\- Hein ? répondit le transformiste en relevant la tête. Oui, oui, ça va.

\- Pas à moi, Strauss, je sais que quand tu dis ça, ça va pas.

\- En fait, quelque chose m'obstine depuis plusieurs jours…

\- Toujours la Saint-Valentin ? »

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air déprimé.

« Je compatis, reprit le mage percé. Mais tu t'en foutais, de cette fête, avant, non ? Moi aussi, tu me diras…

\- Pourquoi tu la fêtes, cette année, d'ailleurs ?

\- On parle pas de moi, là, Strauss…

\- Oui, pardon.

\- T'en fais pas, rétorqua-t-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule en observant Elfman rougir un peu plus.

\- Le truc, c'est que je veux que la personne que je choisirai signifie quelque chose de spécial, pour moi, tu comprends ?

\- Jusque là, je te suis.

\- Et je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée, ça me rend triste….

\- Elfman, écoute. »

Gajil prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts et, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit d'une voix claire :

« Arrête un peu de stresser, d'accord ? Tu vas trouver la personne que tu cherches, OK ? »

Elfman ne s'attendait pas à ça : en une fraction de seconde, il était plongé dans le regard rougeoyant du grand Dragon Slayer brun, et il avait l'impression que ces gemmes perçantes lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et soudain, il pensa :

'' Il a de beaux yeux, quand même…''

« Heu… merci... Je crois ? bégaya Gajil en lâchant le transformiste. »

Le blond ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer, et au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute ! Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche, le teint virant au rouge brique, et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, laissant Gajil seul à l'intérieur.

 *** Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi ! ***

 **[Voilà le chapitre qui devait paraître la semaine dernière ! Oui, lui aussi est un peu court, mais je suis pas mal pris par le temps, j'espère quand même sacrifier la quantité par de la qualité ! Je vous dis à tout-à-l'heure pour le chapitre 6 ^^ !]**


	6. J-2 : Visite

Elfman était rentré chez lui : il était allongé sur son canapé en train de réfléchir.

''Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? se demandait-il. Je suis un homme, je devrais être capable de ne pas me laisser submerger par mes sentiments… Quel sentiment, d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, c'est pas très viril…''

Il resta plus d'une heure ainsi, à penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais sans trouver de solution : qu'allait-il faire ? Quelle était la teneur de sa nouvelle relation avec Gajil ? Qu'est-ce que lui pensait de tout ça ?

°°changement de point de vue°°

''OK… Il vient de se passer quoi, là ?''

Gajil mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, avant de se poser cette question.

« Gajil, tu es tout seul ? Où est Elfman ?

\- Il… est parti en courant il y a pas cinq minutes…

\- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelques chose ? interrogea Mirajane d'un ton concerné.

\- Non, rien du tout… Il m'a fixé, puis il m'a dit que… Que j'avais de beaux yeux, et il s'est barré… »

''Il se moque de moi ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'est vraiment pas perspicace... se dit la serveuse.''

« Ah… euh… d'accord…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est… plutôt… étrange, comme réaction, je te l'accorde… Non, tu ne trouves pas ? reprit-elle en souriant furtivement.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit le brun en souriant lui aussi, sans que la barmaid ne s'en aperçoive… Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

\- Il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille pour la journée, je pense. »

(…)

La nuit était tombée, il devait être environ 21h : Gajil avait vu toute la guilde aller et venir : il avait passé une journée comme les autres, mais il était tout de même impatient de rendre visite à Elfman : il sortit donc de la guilde pour rejoindre l'appartement du transformiste.

Il y avait de la neige, dehors, beaucoup de neige, et Gajil adorait ça : il adorait faire des batailles de boules de neige, même si la plupart du temps, il n'aimait pas jouer avec les autres.

Il se rapprochait de la demeure d'Elfman, mais à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée, il stoppa sa marche pour regarder le paysage : un grand océan de jais tacheté d'éclats lumineux et scintillants rehaussait la couleur du grand globe pâle illuminant la terre hivernale laiteuse de son halo. L'herbe et les cheveux longs du grand brun dansaient et se balançaient au rythme du doux sifflement du vent qui apaisait l'oreille de Gajil.

Après avoir profité de cette vue, le mage fit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de l'appartement d'Elfman. Il frappa, et il entendit des bruits de pas lourds et rapides se diriger vers la porte, et en un éclair, elle s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître le blond qui s'écria :

« Ever, c'est toi ?

\- Heu… Non… Salut, Elfman…

\- Ah ! Heu, salut Gajil ! rétorqua-t-il précipitamment en rougissant déjà.

\- Tu attendais Evergreen ?

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé de venir.

\- Ah d'accord. répondit sèchement le Dragon Slayer, visiblement un peu vexé.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, en fait… commença le brun en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je voulais te parler de ce matin.

\- Non, c'est inutile ! l'interrompit le transformiste en rougissant davantage. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit !

\- Ah bon ? J'ai pas de beaux yeux ?

\- Si ! Enfin, non ! C'est pas la question, déjà ! enchaîna-t-il en rougissant encore.

\- Je comprends pas... Ils sont comment ?

\- Magnifiques ! Non ! Je veux dire, oui !

\- J'ai de beaux yeux ou pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Bien sûr ?

\- Argh… Je voulais pas… A-à demain Gajil ! conclut Elfman. »

Il claqua la porte, et Gajil éclaté de rire. : il n'avait jamais vu Elfman aussi paniqué, et c'était quelque chose qu'il fallait voir.

Après un fou rire incontrôlable, il se redressa, essuya les larmes de ses joues et se calma : au bout du compte, il tourna les talons et rentre chez lui, fatigué de sa journée.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Comme promis, le chapitre 6 en plus du chapitre 5 le même soir ^^ ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, parce qu'il annonce le moment où notre cher Gajil va être testé ;) ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !]**


	7. J-2 : Inquiétude

Gajil était sur son lit, allongé en sous-vêtements : sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et seule la lune osait déranger le calme nocturne : il réfléchissait, tout comme Elfman le faisait depuis quelques jours, mais il ne se posait pas les mêmes questions : c'était ce que lui avait dit le blond qui accaparait son attention, comme quoi il attendait Evergreen. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi tout court, d'ailleurs ?

Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête… Il ferma les yeux et s'enfouit un peu plus profondément dans son esprit…

Tout à coup, une vague de panique le fit revenir à lui : un mauvais pressentiment inexplicable l'envahit, il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre Elfman et Evergreen.

Son esprit était embrumé, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, mais il s'habilla hâtivement, se leva, sortit de sa chambre puis de chez lui et se mit à courir.

Il allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait : il avait une boule au ventre qu'il n'expliquait pas, il ne voyait rien autour de lui, mais il continuait à courir : il avait l'impression d'avancer au ralenti, le trajet lui semblait tellement long… Il avait froid, mais il courait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il courrait.

Enfin il arriva devant chez Elfman : il ouvrit brusquement la porte, et là, il sentit son sang se glacer : il découvrit Evergreen dans les bras d'Elfman, et ils s'embrassaient amoureusement.

Il eut envie d'hurler, mais il ne put rien faire : son cœur battait à tout rompre, il ressentait une haine et un chagrin terrifiants, mais pas une seule larme ni aucun son ne vint : il ne comprenait pas.

Il était là, debout, comme pétrifié, à assister à un spectacle qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

Le couple se sépara l'un de l'autre, Elfman se tourna vers Gajil et lui dit :

« Salut, monsieur le Dragon Slayer. »

Au moment où Gajil allait parler, il se réveilla en se redressant : il avait chaud, son cœur battait la chamade. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il était sur son lit, tout habillé. Il régnait un calme absolu dans la chambre qui était doucement éclairée par l'astre du soir.

Il s'assit et se frotta le visage.

''Bordel ! J'ai flippé…''

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air un moment : la fraîcheur de la nuit ne pourrait que lui faire du bien à ce moment-là.

Il se mit alors debout et s'éloigna de son lit : il alla vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit quand un doute lui apparut, et il avait besoin de l'écarter s'il voulait être tranquille.

Dans le vestibule, il enfila ses chaussures et sortir de son appartement. Sur le perron, il prit une grande inspiration, il respira lentement, et après s'être détendu, il se mit en route pour aller voir Elfman.

Il arriva quelque cinq minutes plus tard devant la demeure de son voisin, et il frappa.

Il attendit…

Il frappa à nouveau, avec une pointe de stress qu'il fit en sorte d'oublier…

Et finalement, un Elfman en boxer noir à moitié endormi apparut.

« Re-salut. Je te réveille ?

\- Oui… C'est pas grave, hein. Mais tu es venu il n'y a même pas une heure… Quelque chose ne va pas ? répondit le transformiste. »

Le brun voulut répondre, mais quelque chose attira son attention : en effet, Elfman s'étirait et faisait ressortir tous les muscles de son corps massifs. Le blond ne comprendait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait au mage percé qui le fixait en le regardant de haut en bas d'un air absent et imaginatif.

« Gajil ?

\- Oui ? Heu oui ! Si, ça va, reprit-il en secouant la tête.

\- D'accord… dit le transformiste un peu gêné qui rougissait à cause du fait de son corps si exposé au regard du Dragon Slayer.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait, souffla ce dernier en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je sais pas… J'ai juste… bégaya Gajil, qui avait décidément du mal à construire un raisonnement logique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

\- Cool. »

Le brun tenta de relever les yeux, mais encore une fois, ils dérivèrent sur la musculature d'Elfman. Gajil ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui, mais il était comme fasciné par le grand homme blond qui se tenait devant lui. Quant à celui-ci, il nageait toujours dans l'incompréhension : pourquoi son voisin lui rendait visite ? Qu'est-ce qui expliquait son comportement étrange ? Pourquoi ce regard ?

Le brun ne se l'expliquait pas plus, et il vint un moment où une petite voix intérieure formula une phrase qui dépassait ses pensées :

''Il est bien foutu, quand même…''

« Quoi? »

Gajil avait l'impression d'halluciner : il avait fait la même bêtise qu'Elfman en laissant parler ses sentiments alors qu'il n'en avait aucun et dit ce qu'il pensait à voix haute !

Il rougissait autant qu'un dragon pouvait rougir, il souhaita rapidement bonne nuit à Elfman et fit demi-tour.

Il se tirait les cheveux en se traitant de tous les noms.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Merde ! Il va penser quoi, maintenant ?''

Tout le long du chemin, il se reprocha d'avoir réagi de la sorte, mais tout cela cachait peut-être quelque chose… Et peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il savait de quoi il en retournait…

Mais pour l'heure, il se contenta d'aller se coucher, toujours en se demandant ce qui faisait qu'Elfman lui faisait ressentir ce je-ne-sais-quoi si particulier.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Je vais pas vous cacher, ce chapitre-là est un de mes préférés ! Désolé d'avoir publié en retard d'ailleurs, je voulais vraiment vérifier chaque détail pour en ressortir la production la plus satisfaisante possible, qui vous plaira, je l'espère ! Je vous dis : à la semaine prochaine ^^ !]**


	8. J-1 : Eau

Elfman savait que c'était un jour d'hiver, et c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Toute la guilde était à l'intérieur et s'occupait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mirajane et Lisanna se levaient constamment pour servir quelqu'un (surtout Cana et Makarov, en fait…), tout le monde s'amusait bien. Enfin, à leur manière : Grey et Natsu se battaient, Erza leur criait dessus, Happy suivait Carla…

Au bon d'un moment, Lucy apostropha ses camarades et dit :

« Oi, tout le monde ! J'ai une idée ! Ça vous dit de faire une bataille de boules de neige géante dehors ? »

Un cri enthousiaste retentit : les fées avaient toutes l'air d'accord. Aussi elles s'empressèrent de sortir.

Quand tout le monde fut dehors, Erza demanda aux autres de se rassembler autour d'elle. Elle déclara :

« Bon ! Cette bataille sera rude ! Aucune alliance n'est tolérée, c'est chacun pour soi. Faites attention et rappelez-vous que tous les coups sont permis. Vous êtes prêts ?!

\- Ouaaaaais !

\- Alors on y va ! »

Les premières boules de neige commençaient déjà à voler dans tous les sens : Natsu était à terre, Erza bombardait quiconque avait la malchance de se situer dans son champ de vision tandis que Luxus était à l'écart, adossé à un mur. Lily était en forme de combat et essayait quant à lui d'appeler Erza pour l'affronter en duel, mais elle était trop concentrée à garder la tête de Gajil sous la neige. Elfman, Lisanna et Mirajane admiraient le spectacle aux côtés du Maître et de Cana, qui n'était pas en état de participer.

La bataille s'éternisa sur plusieurs heures pour se terminer vers 17h. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché, l'air était bon. Il ne restait plus que deux personnes : Gajil et Elfman. Tous les autres étaient rentrés chez eux pour se réchauffer. Le blond était assis sur un muret, il regardait le paysage, à attendre que le temps passe et ne faisait pas attention au brun qui l'observait, comme s'il ne le remarquait pas.

Le Dragon Slayer se baissa et prit une grosse poignée de neige qu'il roula dans ses mains, et qu'il lança avec force dans la tête du transformiste. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse avec surprise.

Gajil ne put s'empêcher de rire en ayant vu l'air qu'avait eu Elfman en tombant. Il s'approcha de lui.

« Gihi ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

\- C'est pas cool, Gajil, je suis trempé, maintenant… souffla le grand mage en essuyant la neige qu'il y avait sur son pantalon.

\- C'est pas grave, Strauss, ça va sécher.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi comme ça…

\- T'inquiète, y a des douches dans la guilde. Et on étendra tes fringues, si t'y tiens vraiment. Allez, rentre. Je te rejoins après. »

Le blond s'exécute et pénètre à l'intérieur. Le brun lui emboîte le pas et lui indique le chemin des douches.

Le blond arrive alors dans la dite pièce. Il ferme la porte. Il remarque qu'il y a des serviettes, il commence donc à se déshabiller. Il enlève sa veste verte, ses chaussures, son pantalon blanc puis son boxer noir. Il va ensuite dans la douche (qui est en fait conjointe à d'autres douches comme dans des vestiaires) et allume l'eau : elle est chaude, pas brûlante, mais juste ce qu'il faut à l'homme blond pour se détendre. Des gouttes glissent le long de son corps massif, la vapeur envahit la salle de bains…

Il se relaxait de plus en plus quand il entendit un bruit de porte ; c'était Gajil. Ce dernier enlevait à son tour ses vêtements, dévoilant à Elfman un corps bronzé et musclé. Ce dernier se tourna vers le blond et dit :

« Wow. OK… Heu… Wow…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, rien… C'est juste… Elle est… wow…. bégaya le Dragon Slayer en regardant le membre d'Elfman.

\- Arrête. Et puis bon, te plains pas, non plus… en fixant à son tour celui de Gajil. »

Le brun se mit juste à côté du blond pour pouvoir l'observer au mieux. Ce dernier faisait de même sans le laisser paraître.

« En vrai, elle est énorme…

\- Ça devient gênant, là…

\- Ça va, Strauss, on est entre nous… »

Le brun détourna alors le regard et n'aperçut donc pas que le transformiste se retenait de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait vraiment du mal…

« Combien ? dit-il soudainement.

\- Moi ? 21… Et toi ?

\- 23.

\- Ah quand même… En même temps, vu la taille au repos…

\- Arrête, je te dis…

\- OK, OK... »

Elfman se retenait vraiment… Très fort… Aussi fort qu'il pouvait… Vraiment très fort… Trop fort.

« Je peux ? demanda-t-il subitement en se tournant vers Gajil.

\- Vas-y, dit-il presque instantanément.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et prit l'organe viril de Gajil dans sa main et s'activa aussitôt. Ce dernier gémissait déjà et n'attendit pas pour embrasser violemment Elfman. Ce dernier fut surpris mais le plaisir montait en lui sans qu'il ne put rien y faire, aussi il accéléra. Gajil respirait de plus en plus vite et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il sentait contre lui le grand corps musclé du blond, ce qui l'excitait encore plus, tellement qu'il prit à son tour le membre imposant d'Elfman et s'activa aussi.

Les deux hommes gémissaient tous deux de plus en plus en fort en s'embrassant toujours aussi vigoureusement.

Enfin, les deux hommes gémirent ensemble une dernière fois et se libérèrent dans la main de l'autre, en laissant un peu de leur semence s'échapper dans la douche qui mouillait toujours leurs muscles développés.

« Gihi ! Tu fais ça bien, Strauss, dit-il en caressant l'érection et le corps de son partenaire.

\- Toi aussi… répondit ce dernier en faisant de même.

\- J'en ai pas fini avec toi, tu sais…

\- Elle est grosse, la tienne, quand même…

\- Gihi ! Entre nous deux c'est toi qui as la plus grosse bite, Strauss !

\- Tellement de finesse…

\- Je m'en fous, on est pas là pour ça. D'ailleurs, laisse-moi m'occuper de tes 23 centimètres… »

C'était au tour de Gajil de prendre les devants : lui non plus n'attendit pas longtemps et commença à sucer Elfman.

Celui-ci ne retenait pas ses gémissements : l'extase envahissait tout son être, il releva la tête et ferma les yeux en gémissant de plus belle… Il avait tellement envie du corps du Dragon Slayer… Il se retenait toujours de dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, il laissait Gajil lui donner un plaisir tellement intense qu'il gémissait un peu plus fort. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop pour lui, il avait besoin de toucher le brun, toucher ses muscles, toucher ses parties les plus sensibles, il voulait l'entendre gémir encore, il voulait l'entendre crier son prénom…

Il en avait assez, il bouillonnait d'ardeur, son âme réclamait Gajil : le moment vint alors où il jouit, et son orgasme libérateur finit dans la bouche de Gajil, qui avale tout.

« Gihi ! C'est pas mauvais, en fait…

\- Viens ici, toi... »

Gajil n'eut qu'à peine le temps de se relever qu'Elfman avait déjà en lui son membre vif : la surprise mêlée au désir lui fit aussitôt perdre la tête, alors il gémit : il gémir, encore et encore… Il avait lui aussi tellement envie du corps d'Elfman contre le sien, il avait envie de le caresser, d'y passer ses doigts ou sa langue, il voulait que son corps lui appartienne… Il imaginait tellement fort son désir de ne faire qu'un avec son partenaire qu'il dit son prénom sans le contrôler, mais il vit sur le visage de ce dernier qu'il adorait ça… Gajil gémit plus fort, en pensant aux sensations d'extase que lui procuraient l'homme avec qui il était à cet instant.

C'en était trop pour Gajil, alors à son tour, il cria le prénom d'Elfman en libérant son extase dans la bouche du blond.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas trop mal…

\- Elfman… Je… C'était…

\- On est d'accord…

\- T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même chose ? Parce que- »

Elfman embrasse Gajil avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, mais ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant sous la douche. Celui-là était doux, sincère, presque… passionné.

Le Dragon Slayer ne recula pas, non : il passa sa main derrière la nuque du transformiste en se rapprochant de lui. Il l'embrassait sans savoir pourquoi, mais il se sentait tellement bien…

Le blond, lui, savait pourquoi il avait fait ça, et se doutait que le brun ne le savait pas. Il mit un terme à ce baiser à contrecœur et regarda son partenaire dans les yeux, et le plus simplement du monde, il lui dit :

« Je t'aime, Gajil Redfox, je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… »

Soudainement, Elfman reprit ses esprits. Il se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, dans son appartement. Il mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'il venait de… de ce qu'il avait vu en rêve.

Il regarda l'heure : 9h18. Il pouvait rester là, ou aller à la guilde. Comme il voulait se changer les idées, il préféra la deuxième option.

Arrivé à Fairy Tail, il s'aperçut que l'endroit était presque désert : les seules fées présentes étaient l'unité Raijin, Lisanna et Mirajane.

Le blond se dirigea alors vers la personne à qui il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait : Evergreen. Il aimait être en sa compagnie, et eux seuls savaient qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer entre eux, surtout parce que la jeune femme savait tout du grand mage, des choses que même ses sœurs ignoraient.

« Salut Ev'. J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- C'est à propos de… Gajil ?

\- De Gajil ? Tu me les auras toutes faites, hein…

\- J'ai comme qui dirait… rêvé de lui cette nuit…

\- Oh… Et il se passait quoi, dans ce rêve ?

\- Je… ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler…

\- Je vois, dit Ever en souriant.

\- En fait, ça fait plusieurs jours que je le regarde et… Depuis avant-hier, il est vraiment bizarre avec moi. Et ça me fait me poser des questions…

\- Tu l'aimes ? chuchota-t-elle en espérant intérieurement.

\- Non, quand même, ça va pas jusque là…

\- Si tu le dis… Quoi de neuf, sinon ? »

Elfman secoua la tête et reprit un sujet de conversation banal avec son amie, réfléchissant quand même à la question que venait de lui poser cette dernière.

 ***Note de l'auteur***

 **[Oui, ce chapitre est très long, mais je vais vous expliquer : à la base, je voulais faire un OS à part, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis dit qu'il rentrerait dans l'histoire de Rose d'onyx, alors je l'ai modifié, et voilà le résultat ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il s'intègre dans l'intrigue, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier bonus ! D'ailleurs, c'est un lemon, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous dérange, hein ^^ ? J'espère que ça vous fera patienter !** **Au passage, pour les curieux qui se posent la question : oui, le titre a un sens, et si vous voulez un indice, pensez au rôle de l'eau dans ce chapitre... On dirait une énigme mais en fait c'est tout simple ! Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus.** **Dans tous les cas, je tiens simplement à vous souhaiter une nouvelle fois de bonnes vacances, si comme moi vous en avez ^^ ! Salut !** **]**


	9. J-1 : Colère

13 février, il est 9h47. Gajil ouvre les yeux, il vient d'être révéillé par un rayon de soleil qui le mit bizarrement de mauvaise humeur, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, en réalité, si, il le savait parfaitement, mai il n'osait pas se l'avouer : le cauchemar qu'il avait fait était « probablement » la cause de sa mauvaise humeur… Assurément… C'était fort possible, disons.

Bref, il se glissa hors de son lit, se releva et s'habilla après avoir étiré tous les muscles engourdis par un sommeil qui n'avait pas été des plus réparateurs.

Comme d'habitude, il ne déjeunait pas puisqu'il avait déjà dévoré chaque morceau de métal de son appartement… Il mangerait quand même à la guilde.

Il y arriva d'ailleurs très vite, et en ouvrant les portes, il assista à une scène qui le mit encore plus en rogne : Evergreen et Elfman discutaient.

A ce moment-là, il devint furieux et ne pouvait rien y faire il dut tout de même le dissimuler. Il tenta ensuite de refréner cette furie du mieux qu'il le pouvait et se dirigea vers le grand blond en l'interpelant :

« Salut Strauss.

\- Tiens, salut. Tu… vas mieux ?

\- Heu… Ouais… On peut dire ça, répondit le brun en croisant les bras.

\- Hé ! Je suis là… dit alors Evergreen.

\- Salut Evergreen, aboya Gajil sans regarder la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu as l'air si énervé ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Ev'.

\- Ev' ?

\- Oui, il m'appelle comme ça, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- OK… soupira le Dragon Slayer en sentant sa rage grimper un peu plus. »

''Calme-toi, putain, calme-toi…''

Ever et Elfman se regardèrent d'un air interrogatif en se demandant pourquoi le mage percé avait l'air si courroucé.

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

En entendant la question, les deux fées se reprirent et la plus âgée dit alors :

« Heu… De tout et de rien… Des choses sans importance... »

Le brun appuya son regard insistant pour pousser les deux mages à cracher le morceau.

« En fait, on parlait de la Saint-Valentin, dit Evergreen d'un ton hésitant »

Le transformiste se tourna discrètement vers elle et avait l'air de vouloir lui dire de se taire, et Gajil le vit, ce qui faisait monter sa colère bouillonnante davantage.

« Et vous disiez quoi ? demanda-t-il en se contrôlant pour ne pas hurler.

\- On disait que…

\- On disait rien du tout ! s'écria Elfman. Rien du tout à propos de ça, parole d'homme !

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas lui dire ? chuchota Ever.

\- Je vous entends hein.

\- Arttends… Gajil… bégaya le blond en essayant de le retenir.

\- Non, j'attends pas. Je vais prendre l'air, plutôt. Discutez de votre truc et foutez-moi la paix. »

Le brun marcha vers la sortie et laissa les deux fées dans le bâtiment et dans l'incompréhension.

« T'es folle, Ev. Il n'est pas prêt à entendre une chose pareille…

\- Il faudra bien que tu lui dises, Elfman, sinon je m'en chargerai.

\- Non, laisse. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Et le blond quitta à son tour la pièce, et n'aperçut donc pas l'air satisfait d'Evergreen.

''Dis-lui avant qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à toi…''

 ***Notes de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi !***

 **[Je poste ça une semaine trop tard, je sais, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de boulot à côté, alors désolé d'être si peu présent. Ce chapitre ne devait originellement pas finir comme ça du tout, mais l'inspiration m'a frappée juste avant de terminer (dommage que ce ne fut pas avant ^^) ! Pour me faire pardonner, je poste le chapitre 9 demain, alors attendez-le, même s'il ne va ressembler en rien à ce que je compte vous offrir pour la Saint-Valentin ! Je ne vous en parle pas tout de suite, mais restez pas loin le mardi 14 février parce que je prévois un truc plutôt cool ! Sur ce, à demain ^^ !]**


	10. J-1 : Émotions

« Attends ! »

Elfman s'empressa de rattraper le brun, à qui il avait quelques questions à poser. Il courut en ignorant le froid, et attrapa le bras du Dragon Slayer en colère.

« Attends ! Gajil, arrête-toi !

\- Lâche-moi, aboya-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise du blond.

\- Arrête-toi, maintenant ! »

Gajil soupira sans écouter le transformiste, qui le suivait toujours en calquant son rythme de marche.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, je veux prendre l'air tranquille.

\- Ça aussi, arrête. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose depuis avant-hier.

\- Non, y a rien ! Et même s'il y avait un truc, tu pourrais rien y faire !

\- Gajil Redfox, écoutes-moi bien ! s'écria Elfman en tirant sur le bras du mage percé pour l'amener à lui puis en posant fermement ses mains sur les épaules du brun comme s'il voulait le secouer. »

Le blond énervé regarda alors le Dragon Slayer droit dans les yeux et lui déclama en articulant chaque syllabe :

« On est amis, Gajil. Je suis là si tu es dans le besoin, et c'est clair que tu ES dans le besoin en ce moment. Alors je t'en supplie, PARLE-MOI ! finit-il d'une voix agacée, moins maîtrisée et plus désespérée.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi ! Ni de toi, ni de personne d'autre !

\- MAIS PARLE-MOI, PUTAIN ! »

Elfman lâcha Gajil et sentit les larmes monter, et il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas les laisser couler. Son interlocuteur, lui, n'avait pas l'air préoccupé par l'émotion soudaine et inexplicable qui submergeait le transformiste, du moins en apparence.

En réalité, aucun mot ne lui vint à l'esprit, il resta bouche bée : il ne pensait pas que le grand blond se souciait autant de son état. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'autant plus qu'il n'allait pas s'essayer à la consolation, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Il laissa donc le blond poursuivre.

« Tu comptes pour moi, Gajil. »

Il s'arrêta un instant : son cœur battait à tout rompre, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il disait et laissait les mots venir naturellement. La gorge serrée, il parla à nouveau :

« Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas, mais certaines personnes veillent sur toi et se préoccupent de ton bien-être : le maître, Lily, Levy… Moi… Alors si tu veux nous rassurer et surtout si tu veux aller mieux, raconte-moi ce que tu as sur la conscience. »

Le brun se taisait toujours, son visage était impassible. Elfman ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il patienta. Gajil, lui, se laissa à son tour guider par ses émotions.

Alors, il se rapprocha du transformiste… De plus en plus près… Il frôla la joue de son interlocuteur, et il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu veux savoir ce qui m'emmerde, Strauss ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Hé ben retourne-toi, t'auras la réponse. »

Elmfman eut juste le temps de voir Gajil rentrer chez lui quand il se retourna, et ce qu'il vit l'étonna et fit disparaître toute sa peine :

« Ev' ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es caché ?

\- Désolé, Elfman, je voulais voir si ça se passait bien… Et apparemment, ça se passe bien…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De rien, de rien, soupira-t-elle en souriant. Il est arrivé quoi ?

\- Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais là s'il avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer…

\- Est-ce qu'il pleure, déjà ?

\- Mais il m'a répondu qu'il avait besoin de personne, enchaîna-t-il en ignorant cette remarque.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est Gajil, après tout…

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda le mage perdu d'une voix implorante.

\- C'est simple : va le voir.

\- Tu es sûre ?..

\- Mais oui, enfin, tu vas pas le laisser rentrer chez lui comme ça, si ?

\- Non, t'as raison. Je file, alors. Merci, Ev' !

\- De rien ! »

Evergreen regarda Elfman quitter les lieux, et une fois qu'elle le perdit de vue, elle eut un sourire malicieux et satisfait.

''Là, ça va devenir intéressant…''

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Avant de lire le PS, sachez si vous ne l'aviez pas vu que j'ai changé de pseudo. Je vous le dis au cas ou, pour ne pas que vous vous dites qu'il y a un bug ou un plagiat.]**

 **[Le voici, le voilà ! Le fameux chapitre 9, surtout parce qu'il arrive très très tard, mais j'ai des examens dans deux semaines et des examens blancs dans une semaine, alors beaucoup de boulot comme d'habitude, mais j'ai ENFIN trouvé le temps de taper ce chapitre, et ça y est, il sort enfin ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées ou qu'elles se passent bien pour ceux qui ont la chance d'avoir encore une semaine, car moi je reprends les cours ! Allez, pour la peine, un indice sur le chapitre 10 (oui c'est redondant ^^) : je ne veux rien vous révéler ni rien vous affirmer trop tôt, mais disons simplement qu'Evergreen ne croit pas si bien dire ! Je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous attendez tous, alors encore un peu de patience, le fluff va arriver ! Sur ce, à plus !** **]**


	11. J-1 : Aveu

Elfman courrait.

Il courrait beaucoup, ces derniers temps, et toujours pour la même raison. Gajil. Il hantait son esprit, il occupait toute son attention, en permanence. Elfman en était arrivé à rêver de lui.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était le voir, alors il courrait pour le rattraper.

Il ne réfléchissait pas, son seul objectif était la source de ses préoccupations et l'éminence grise derrière les questions qu'il se posait. C'était à cause ou grâce à Gajil qu'il s'interrogeait. Alors il courrait plus vite.

Il avait besoin de savoir d'où lui venait cette obsession qui l'obnubilait.

Il atteignit alors sa destination.

Il s'arrêta, reprit son souffle, fit en sorte de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ensuite, il fit quelques pas.

Quelques pas qui le conduisirent à rentrer chez Gajil.

Quand il le vit, allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés, les mains derrière la tête, le visage apparemment détendu qui avait l'air de cacher un esprit en pleine activité, la tête d'Elfman se vida instantanément : sa torpeur disparut d'un seul coup comme balayé par une bourrasque, et il savait à nouveau pourquoi il était là : demander à Gajil ce qui lui arrivait et obtenir une réponse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le brun remarqua le blond. Il se leva, s'avança vers lui et croisa les bras. Son regard brûlant perturbait Elfman, mais il ne se démontait pas, il restait concentré et lucide. Il respira un grand coup, et regardant le Dragon Slayer, demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Gajil, je veux que tu m'expliques ton problème. Ça me préoccupe vraiment, tu sais…

\- Laisse tomber, putain ! Y a rien, OK ?

\- Pas la peine de t'énerver, rétorqua sèchement le transformiste en haussant le ton.

\- Et toi, pas la peine de me suivre !

\- N'importe quel ami ferait ça, non ?

\- On est amis, maintenant ? »

Cette phrase brisa le cœur d'Elfman en mille morceaux : il ressentit un élan de colère et de tristesse et dit d'une voix tremblante et forte :

« Ce genre de trucs, ça me… Tu peux pas dire ça…

\- Désolé, mais c'est vraiment énervant que tu me harcèles comme ça.

\- Je cherche à savoir ce qui ne va pas… Rien de plus…

\- Peut-être mais tu vas trop loin ! Je veux pas en parler, OK ? »

Elfman réfléchit alors à cette phrase : intentionnellement ou non, Gajil venait de lui avouer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne laissa pas s'échapper cette chance. Il se calma et renchérit :

« Ça m'inquiète, pour tout te dire.

\- Quoi ?..

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave…

\- Mais pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

\- Parce que tu comptes pour moi, tu te souviens ? »

Le cœur d'Elfman était bien intact, et il battait si vite qu'il en avait presque mal.

Gajil, quant à lui, avait l'air interrogatif. Il fit un petit pas vers le blond. Il le regarda d'un air neutre et les yeux plus ardents que jamais. Puis il fait un autre pas, ce qui ne laissa que quelques centimètres d'espace entre les deux mages...

Et il lui déclara doucement :

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a ?

\- Oui, dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît, répondit-il, lui qui frissonnait en entendant la voix du brun.

\- Alors je vais te montrer ce qui me fait me sentir si mal… Ce que je me retiens de faire chaque minute depuis avant-hier… »

Il brisa la barrière invisible entre lui et Elfman et l'embrassa.

Il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il savait que le transformiste ne l'aimait pas, il en était persuadé, c'était impossible. Mais il se sentait tellement bien !

Il apprécia chaque seconde de cet instant qu'il devinait unique. C'était tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment : profiter de ce baiser si précieux. Il était aux anges, et c'était une sensation qu'il découvrait totalement, et c'était grâce à Elfman.

Seulement, le blond repoussa lentement le brun. Il avait l'air dubitatif et troublé. Contre son gré, le brun le laissa partir. Il savait bien que cela se déroulerait comme ça, mais il en était ainsi. Il ferma la porte de sa maison et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée.

Elfman était arrivé à la guilde. Il rentra dans le bâtiment, et il dit à Evergreen sans la regarder :

« Viens dehors, je dois te parler.

\- OK… J'arrive ? »

Devant les portes de Fairy Tail, la jeune femme considéra le transformiste : il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui venait d'apprendre une nouvelle si terrible qu'il ne pouvait même plus parler. Il était là, debout, il baissait les yeux. Il avait perdu toute sa confiance d'homme, et pourtant, elle distingua une lueur au fond de ses pupilles.

« Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Il m'a embrassé, a-t-il dit en coupant presque la phrase d'Ever. »

Elle sauta de joie intérieurement, car elle voyait bien que l'atmosphère grave ne s'y prêtait pas. Elle conserva donc un air sérieux.

« Tu lui en veux ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Non…

\- Tu le détestes ? »

Elfman releva alors la tête, et dit à Evergreen en la fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Si je le détestais, je serais toujours là-bas... »

Et le blond rentra chez lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Enfin ! Je sais que c'est ce que vous dites ! Enfin ! Oui, ce chapitre-là est TRÈS cliché, mais forcément, c'est le topos du yaoi ! Il fallait bien que le fluff arrive à un moment ou à un autre, non pas pour vous déplaire ^^ ! J'ai miraculeusement réussi à trouver un créneau pour écrire entre tous mes examens à préparer, mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait ! Aucun rapport, mais si vous trouvez la figure de style qui compose la dernière phrase d'Elfman, j'ai pas grand chose à vous donner à part un high-five et des félicitations ! Rien de plus à vous dire si ce n'est : à dans 7 jours pour le prochain chapitre !]**


	12. J-1 : Lettre

Le dragon et la bête étaient tous les deux dans leur lit, en train de cogiter.

Gajil se disait :

« Bordel, bordel… Je comprends rien à ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je pense tout le temps à lui, j'ai le cœur qui me fait mal à force de battre quand il est là, et puis il est agréable à regarder, quoi... »

Non, Gajil n'était pas complètement idiot : il était conscient à cent pourcents de ce qui lui arrivait, mais jamais on ne lui avait appris à interpréter ni à définir quelconque sentiment. Metalicana avait élevé et enseigné à cet enfant comme il l'eut pu… Mais le dragon du métal avait-il des émotions humaines ? Certainement pas.

Alors le brun restait oisif, allongé, et perdu dans ses pensées. Il se mentait à lui-même sans en connaître la raison. Enfin, connaissait-il quoi que ce soit ? Il se demandait aussi ça depuis quelques jours, entre autres. Mais la question la plus importante était encore et toujours en suspens. Pourquoi ? Savait-il qu'il détenait la réponse ? Probablement pas… Se berçait-il d'illusions ? Probablement…

Dans tous les cas, en attendant cette réponse, ou au moins pour tuer le temps, il ne faisait rien.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte. Le brun s'empressa d'ouvrir, et un grand colosse blond se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ce blond était pensif et avait l'air perdu.

« Justement, j'avais besoin de te voir, Strauss.

\- Moi j'avais des trucs à te demander, répondit Elfman en regardant le brun dans les yeux.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

\- Alors je t'écoute, dis-moi tout.

\- OK… Depuis quelques jours, je me pose des questions sur toi, sur moi, sur nous deux… Ça m'obsède vraiment, j'en rêve la nuit, pour être franc. Je suis plutôt… désarçonné, disons, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier… J'ai besoin d'aide, et tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'éclairer.

-…

\- Je sais plus quoi penser, tu vois ? Il n'y a toi pour me dire et m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et… »

Gajil posa alors son index sur la bouche d'Elfman.

Ce dernier fut surpris d'être coupé dans son élan.

Le Dragon Slayer s'approcha du transformiste et lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille .

Le blond haussa les sourcils, et, avec un air interrogatif, fit un demi-tour et traça la route jusqu'à chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla assez tôt. Il ne se rappelait pas s'il avait bien ou mal dormi, la seule chose qui l'importait pour le moment était d'agir comme Gajil lui avait indiqué.

Il se leva alors rapidement et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée.

Il baissa la tête et aperçut à ses pieds un morceau de papier d'une couleur rose pâle un peu effacée. Il était légèrement froissé.

Le mage le ramassa et commença à apercevoir des lettres brouillonnes et penchées écrites à l'encre noire. Il déplia ce dernier sans attendre.

Il défit enfin le dernier pli et lut un message dont l'auteur avait tout de même l'air de s'être appliqué, et ce message était : « Elfman Strauss, voudrais-tu être mon valentin ? »

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Salut ! Ça faisait longtemps, dites donc ! J'espère que vous vous portez tous bien ! Vous avez compris que je suis très pris ces derniers temps, je suis navré de ne pas pouvoir donner de signe de vie, mais qui dit fin de l'année dit examens, donc je suis obligé de faire comme ça, et j'en suis le premier embêté, croyez-moi ! Sinon, rien de plus à dire sinon que je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais ne vous inquiétez, j'ai déjà commencer l'écriture ! J'ai aussi un Sans x Papyrus d'Undertale en préparation, alors peut-être que si vous êtes sages...**

 **Voilà, bonne semaine et (croisons les doigts !) à dans 7 jours !]**


	13. Jour-J : Séduction

Elfman était assis sur un tabouret. Cependant, contrairement aux autres fois où il avait attendu à cet endroit, il ne tenait plus en place !

Il avait revêtu ses plus beaux habits : il portait uniquement du blanc : son smoking, ses chaussures, son pantalon, sa chemise, tout était blanc ; sa cravate, en revanche, était rouge vif.

Chaque nouvel arrivant s'arrêtait pour l'admirer, même si tous se demandaient pourquoi il portait ces vêtements…

En réalité, la question qui brûlaient toutes les lèvres était plutôt : pour QUI Elfman s'était mis sur son 31 ?

Ils se sont vite résolus à penser que ce fût pour Evergreen, mais oserait-il se montrer ainsi ?..

Était-ce réellement pour Evergreen, d'ailleurs ? Oui, sans aucun doute, qui d'autre, sinon la femme avec qui il s'entendait si bien ? Et de toute façon, elle non plus n'était pas là, elle se préparait sûrement encore !

La première personne qui adressa la parole au blond n'était autre que sa petite sœur Lisanna :

« Salut, grand frère !

\- Lisanna ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! s'écria le plus âgé en se levant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Et moi donc, tu es radieux, aujourd'hui ! répondit la jeune fille en craignant presque que l'étreinte du mage lui brise le dos. C'est grâce à la Saint-Valentin que tu es de si bonne humeur ?

\- Ouais ! dit Elfman en levant et en serrant le poing comme un signe de détermination, avec un large sourire.

\- En tout cas, tu es très élégant, grand frère, et c'est toujours agréable de te voir si enthousiaste !

\- C'est tellement viril, les compliments ! Merci, Lisanna !

\- De rien, c'est sincère ! Hmm… Je pense le savoir, mais je demande pour être sûre : qui est-ce que tu attends, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- J'attends un homme, un vrai ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Ah, d'accord… dit-elle en essayant de camoufler son léger malaise en un sourire niais. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et tout le monde se tourna, et une nouvelle vague de surprise envahit la pièce : Gajil venait de faire son apparition. Il était aussi confiant, souriant et bien habillé que le blond : il portait une chemise blanche unie et un jean noir relativement étroit ; il tenait entre les doigts de sa main gauche une veste de smoking noire jetée de manière faussement négligée sur son épaule. Sa cravate était desserrée tout comme ses cheveux libres et mouvants. Il avait également des mocassins noirs. En bref, sa tenue lui seyait à merveille.

Il attirait lui aussi l'attention des fées, et en particulier celle du grand mage blond déclara d'un ton effaré :

« Il est là...

\- C'est Gajil ?

\- Oui… dit-il timidement en regardant le plancher. »

\- Très bien… Heu, wow… Très bien…

\- Je dois y aller, dit rapidement le transformiste en partant. »

Lisanna mettait du temps à réaliser : elle était au mieux étonnée, au pire complètement perdue !

« Quoi ?! Attends, grand frère… Gajil est ton valentin ?! »

Mais il était déjà parti rejoindre l'homme qu'il attendait. Toute la guilde observait la scène en bouillonnant de curiosité. Chacune des personnes présentes (soit la quasi-intégralité de Fairy Tail) retenait son souffle en voyant le transformiste faire un pas de plus.

Enfin, Elfman arriva devant le Dragon Slayer et ils s'examinèrent tous deux avec un sourire gêné mais béat dessiné sur les lèvres, surtout sur celles du blond.

« T'as ressorti le smoking, Strauss ? Gihi ! Remarque, il te va bien, mais t'as l'air un peu trop large.

\- Un peu, oui… Sûrement depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques… répondit-il en riant et en sentant ses joues rosir un peu. Merci, sinon. Et toi aussi, tu es... »

Des grenats pointus faisaient flamboyer le visage de Gajil, et leur reflet aveugla Elfman, qui eut l'impression qu'il allait défaillir.

''Trop sexy !..''

« Classe, dit-il finalement, en se rappelant que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui et son interlocuteur.

\- Je te remercie, Strauss. On sort ? J'ai l'impression qu'on sera pas tranquilles, ici, souffla le brun.

\- T'as raison, viens. »

Le Dragon Slayer passa alors son bras droit derrière la nuque du blond et laissa tomber nonchalamment sa main sur son épaule.

Sentant les regards posés sur eux, ils sortirent du bâtiment, abandonnant Fairy Tail dans une palpitante incompréhension.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Salut ! Cette semaine je me tiens à mes engagements, je poste le vendredi avant minuit, je suis très content d'avoir réussi cette prouesse, que dis-je, cet exploit ^^ ! Je suis en vacances actuellement, alors peut-être qu'à la rentrée, cette fic sera terminée ! J'aurai aimé qu'elle dure aussi plus longtemps (comme le manga dont elle est tirée, en fait...), mais tout a une fin (Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose ? Elles aussi, elles ont toujours une fin, d'ailleurs...) ! Sans vous spoiler, je veux juste me faire pardonner en vous avouant que le chapitre 14 sera très... intéressant ! Je n'en dis pas plus si ce n'est : à la semaine prochaine !]**


	14. Jour-J : Protection

Des murmures naissaient tandis que la porte se refermait sur les deux mages.

Les fées se posaient des questions, et à juste titre, car voir Elfman et Gajil tous les deux et seule, c'était au moins surprenant, au pire (ou au meilleur ?) inquiétant.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, c'était le 14 février c'est pour cette raison qu'après plusieurs minutes d'interrogation, la guilde s'empressa de se diriger vers la sortie pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, mais Mirajane se dressa devant eux, empêchant quiconque de déranger son frère.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aient besoin de vous, dit-elle en souriant gaiement.

\- Mira, s'il-te-plaît, nous voulons simplement voir ce qu'il se passe, dit Erza en s'avançant vers la serveuse.

\- Oui, grande sœur, on n'intervient pas, promis ! Enchaîna Lisanna en rejoignant la reine des fées.

\- Mmmh… D'accord, vous pouvez passer. Mais à une condition. »

Une aura mauve commença à envelopper la jeune femme. À la vue de cette dernière, tous réagirent en affichant un regret ironique un immense cercle violet apparut alors au-dessus de la tête de la barmaid.

Lisanna était bien décidée à sortir, aussi elle se transforma à son tour. Les deux sœurs étaient l'une en face de l'autre. Erza s'écarta pour les observer elle aussi.

Elles arboraient toutes deux un sourire déterminé. Lisanna avait maintenant des oreilles, des pattes et une queue de chat, et Mirajane avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête, une cicatrice lui fendait l'œil droit et elle portait une sorte d'armure pourpre.

« L'un de vous doit me battre.

\- OK ! En garde, grande sœur !

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je me suis trompé de Take Over !

\- Hein ? Non, ne me dis pas que... »

Le cercle et la brume réapparurent, et la transformiste changea à nouveau de forme. La magie opérait sur son corps et les ténèbres envahissaient la pièce.

La guilde recula par précaution car elle savait ce qui allait se passer…

On discernait à nouveau la barmaid : elle était vêtue de tissu bleu à rayures et avait de grandes ailes bleues dans le dos. Elle fixa la cadette d'un air confiant et un peu provocateur.

Erza s'interposa :

« Lisanna, recule, tu ne peux pas battre Halphas. Je vais m'en charger.

\- Tu veux que nous nous battions, Erza ? Dans ce cas... »

Pour la troisième fois, la brume et le cercle magique se formèrent : une vague d'obscurité parcourut le hall en le plongeant dans la pénombre, et tous les mages essayaient tant bien que mal de continuer à regarder Mira se changer en démon.

Erza avait prit la place de Lisanna, elle se dressait fièrement face à son amie, et un rayon de lumière jaillit de son corps, ce qui dura à peine un instant : Titania portait à présent l'Armure du Purgatoire.

Quelques secondes après, son adversaire lui fit face de nouveau, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'entrevoyait, son visage se crispa en une expression de surprise. Très vite, elle ferma les yeux et soupira, comme si elle était déçue de quelque chose.

La serveuse avait toujours l'air aussi sûre d'elle, contrairement à la magicienne en armure qui déclara :

« Je ne peux pas combattre. Je ne suis pas assez forte, il m'est impossible de vaincre Sitri, tu le sais .

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Mira jovialement. »

Les deux fées quittèrent presque instantanément leurs armures, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. La transformiste retourna joyeusement derrière le bar.

''Je suis curieuse de savoir comment ça se passe, moi aussi… Pour le moment, je vais juste les laisser seuls.''

Elle se demandait ce que faisaient les deux homme en ce moment, songeant à ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à se dire…

« Grande sœur ? demanda Lisanna en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de grand frère et Gajil ? Quelle relation ils ont, tout ça…

\- J'ai bien ma petite idée.

\- Dis-moi ! »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la benjamine.

« Crois-moi, tu sauras ce qu'il se passe… bien assez tôt, souffla Mirajane en faisant un clin d'œil complice à sa sœur. »

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Salut ! Je poste le chapitre 13 (OMG malédiction) comme prévu, ce vendredi ! Je sais qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à boucler cette fic sans prendre de retard ^^ ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ou qu'elle se terminent bien, dans tous les cas, courage, c'est bientôt fini, on est presque au bout et après c'est l'été ^^ ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !]**


	15. Jour-J : Déclaration

Elfman et Gajil se promenaient dans Magnolia : ils se situaient en dehors du centre-ville, pas très loin de là où ils habitaient, en fait. Ils marchaient, côte-à-côte, sans rien se dire… Ils tournaient en rond sans vraiment savoir où ils se rendaient.

L'un d'eux prit alors la parole :

« Gajil, j'ai une question à te poser.

\- Dis-moi, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as invité pour la Saint-Valentin ?

\- Pour déconner, Strauss. Au départ, c'était juste une blague, mais je l'ai trouvée tellement excellente que j'ai décidé de jouer le jeu à fond.

\- C'est quand même très éloigné de ton humour habituel, ce genre de blagues… Et en plus, tu n'as pas l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade… On dirait plutôt que tu es gêné…

\- Moi ? Non, c'était… vraiment pour… heu… plaisanter… »

Il essayait de toutes ses forces d'empêcher son sang de remonter jusqu'à son visage, mais comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Il sentait le regard du blond posé sur lui, et chaque seconde qui passait était une lutte pour ne pas laisser couler la moindre goutte de sueur, qu'il sentait venir incessamment malgré le vent glacial.

''Je dois résister, je peux résister ! Je peux pas rougir devant lui, je suis Gajil Redfox, merde ! C'est pas un gars comme lui qui va me faire peur !''

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

Le brun ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question…

…

Oui, il était fou amoureux d'Elfman ! Oui, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'il le voyait (parfois pour ne plus le lâcher, parfois pour lui arracher ses vêtements !), il voulait passer ses journées avec lui, oui, il lui donnait l'impression de défaillir quand il croisait son regard ténébreux et hypnotisant, oui, il lui faisait avoir des chatouilles étranges dans le ventre… Mais comment le lui dire ? Il avait déjà le plus grand mal à se l'avouer à lui-même, et comment pouvait-il avoir la moindre chance contre Evergreen ? Il savait qu'Eflman ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un fantasme, mais cela lui paraissait inconcevable.

Quand à lui, Elfman n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse en réalité, il mourrait d'impatience d'offrir à Gajil ce qu'il gardait près de lui depuis longtemps et qu'il s'était fait jurer de n'offrir qu'à la personne que son cœur désignerait (il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas faire ce cadeau si tôt dans sa vie, ce cadeau unique et infiniment précieux…).

Il n'en avait cure si Gajil le refusait, s'il le détesterait après cela pour quelque raison que ce soit, s'il en parlait à qui voulait l'entendre ce que le blond avait cru et ce qu'il avait pu penser, tout ça rien que par méchanceté, il n'en avait rien à faire, ce qu'il voulait était que Gajil reçoive ce présent en comprenant ce qu'il représentait, car c'est lui qui le méritait, lui et personne d'autre.

Le transformiste plongea alors une main dans sa veste et en ressortit… une fleur. Une sublime fleur, à la tige vert impérial couverte d'épines, ornée de centaines de pétales qui semblaient moire et refléter le vide de l'univers mais en même toutes les couleurs du monde. Il tendit le bras et invita le brun à prendre la plante.

La réaction de Gajil ne si fit pas plus attendre :

« Wow ! J'en avais jamais vu avant… dit-il en observant ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Elle est vraiment belle… C'est quoi ?

\- C'est une rose d'onyx.

\- Une rose… d'onyx ? Ça existe, ce genre de trucs ?

\- Elles sont très rares. On raconte qu'elles ne poussent qu'en Enfer, et que régulièrement, des fées viennent les cueillir.

\- Cool… Mais pourquoi tu me l'offres ?…

\- Eh bien, toujours d'après la légende... »

Le blond se rapprocha un peu du Dragon Slayer, ce dernier rougit un peu.

« En offrir une signifie que celui qui l'a obtenue est allé au royaume des morts afin de trouver la plus belle de toutes les fleurs... »

Il se rapprocha encore, plongea son regard dans celui du mage percé.

« Je vois pas où tu veux en venir…

\- Cette rose symbolise à la fois la mort et l'amour, elle est le gage d'un amour que le temps lui-même ne peut pas tarir ni altérer…

\- L'amour éternel ?

\- Exactement, chuchota le blond en faisait frémir le brun.

\- Mais… Pourquoi tu me l'offres, alors ?… »

En guise de réponse, Elfman attrapa Gajil par le col et l'embrassa vigoureusement. L'homme eux cheveux longs fut surpris, mais très vite, une joie immense et indescriptible l'envahit. Ce bonheur incommensurable lui fit esquisser un sourire simple mais lourd de sens, et il intensifia ce baiser en enlaçant la taille du transformiste.

Soudainement, Elfman mit fin à cet instant tant attendu par l'un et par l'autre (ce que Gajil ne comprit pas vraiment) et regarda le mage avec des yeux sadiques et luxurieux qui étaient on-ne-peut-plus suggestifs.

« J'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de toi !

\- Quoi ?

\- Shhh… Suis-moi sans faire de bruit, Redfox, susurra Elfman tout près de son oreille en faisant à nouveau frissoner Gajil.

\- Qu'est-ce que... »

Pour faire taire le brun, le blond s'approcha de son visage et lui mordit la lèvre. Quasi-instantanément, une vague de plaisir que jamais il n'avait ressenti avant parcourut tout son corps et lui arracha un petit gémissement incontrôlé. C'en était presque douloureux, et il adorait ça.

Il prit alors le dessus et se rua aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans la maison d'Elfman qui si situait non loin d'ici en tirant ce dernier par le bras. Le grand mage conserva un sourire satisfait et pervers.

Arrivés à destination, le transformiste prit à son tour les devants et poussa Gajil sur le canapé, et il claqua la porte de l'appartement.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Salut à tous ! Je poste en ce samedi la chapitre 14, que vous attendez depuis longtemps... Très longtemps... Trop longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ^^ ? Désolé, encore une fois, mais c'est la faute du bac, comme toujours avec moi... Désolé aussi pour avoir coupé à un moment si crucial dans l'histoire, mais je tenais à faire le lemon séparément pour qu'il soit tout beau tout propre, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre-ci vous plait ! Dans tous les cas, bonne semaine, que vous partiez en vacances ou non, je vais essayer TRÈS TRÈS FORT de poster ce qu'on attend tous depuis le début la semaine prochaine.]**

 **[Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je réfléchis très sérieusement à écrire un petit OS sur Undertale : il y a de très fortes chances que ce soit un Sans x Papyrus, mais j'ai besoin de vous, sur ce coup-là, alors si vous avez des idées, je suis preneur, mais je comprendrai que vous voulussiez les garder pour vous (je parle comme ça en 2017, oui.). J'ai déjà pensé à choisir UF Sans et UF Papyrus, UL Sans et UF Papyrus ou simplement Sans et Papyrus d'Undertale. Un des trois couples ? Le même couple d'un autre univers ? Un autre couple ? Pas de fanfiction sur Undertale ? Donnez-moi vos avis, je vous en serai très reconnaissant ! Sur ce, bonne soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine !]**


	16. Jour-J : Laisser-aller

Gajil était sur le canapé, allongé sur le dos. Il avait du mal à rester en place : il sentait tout son être appeler Elfman, il avait envie… Non, il avait besoin du corps du mage blond. Il le dévorait des yeux, ce que le transformiste lui rendait bien.

Ce dernier s'allongea sans tarder sur le brun, et remarqua sans grande surprise une pression contre sa cuisse.

« Tu en as autant envie que moi, j'ai l'impression… chuchota-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Gajil ne l'écoutait pas, il était trop occupé à goûter la peau du cou d'Elfman, qui avait comme une saveur de paradis. Celui-ci commença à avoir le souffle court, et il serra le corps du brun tout contre le sien.

« Gajil, tu es sûr que…

\- Ferme-là, Strauss… gémit-il. »

A peine avait-il achevé sa phrase qu'il remonta vers les lèvres brûlantes d'Elfman et les embrassa fougueusement, comme il le désirait tant. Il rapprocha le corps massif du blond vers le sien, il voulait en toucher chaque centimètre, en découvrir chaque partie, en posséder chaque parcelle. Une de ses mains était passée sous sa chemise et parcourait le dos musclé du transformiste tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux nacrés. Son amant faisait de même, et passait ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais du Dragon Slayer et effleurait ses épaules, sa nuque et son cou, d'une manière qui faisait rougir Gajil.

Elfman goûtait quand à lui les fines lèvres de Gajil, qu'il considérait comme siennes désormais. Il laissa le brun reprendre son souffle pour voir le visage de son amant : les traits durs et les yeux pleins d'amour, une once de désarroi s'incarnaient dans ses prunelles. Ce visage faisait naître en Elfman une myriade de couleurs qui transparaissaient dans son propre regard. Le Dragon Slayer comprenait le transformiste sans qu'il ait besoin d'employer quelconque déclaration.

« Moi aussi, dit-il avec un air assuré.

\- Mais j'ai rien dit !

\- Tu le penses tellement fort, même un sourd t'entendrait !

\- Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, Gajil…

\- Je m'en fous, je me comprends.

\- T'es bien le seul…

\- Ça va, arrête, Strauss, ricana le mage percé.

\- Tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom, pour une fois ?

\- Comme tu voudras.

\- Merci, mon petit chat.

\- Tu m'as pris pour une bestiole ?

\- Exactement. Grrr.

\- Heu… Il se passe quoi, ici ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et regardèrent simultanément vers l'entrée : leur sang ne fit qu'un tour quand ils s'aperçurent que Lily se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Après avoir terminé son tour, leur sang respectif monta tout entier dans leur joues et ce fut la situation la plus embarrassante de toute leur vie.

« Vous comptez m'expliquer ? Et la rose noire, par terre, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elfman et Gajil s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de cette situation.

 ***Notes de l'auteur***

 **[Après plusieurs mois d'absence, je poste ce chapitre qui ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'imaginais, mais je l'aime quand même, j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas ^^ ! Bon mois d'août à toutes (et à tous, même si peu de gars doivent lire ça...) !]**

 **[J'ai tout juste commencé une fanfiction originale, plus réaliste, donc, mais cela fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de créer tout un univers et des personnages qui viennent de mon imagination tordue ;) ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'incroyable, pléthore d'histoires similaires à celle que je suis en train de construire ont été et seront écrites, mais je vais essayer d'y mettre tout mon cœur, promis ^^ ! Bonnes vacances !]**


End file.
